Scripted
by LJemima
Summary: A Glee Live CrissColfer fanfic.  Based on the Klaine skit from July 3 at the O2 in Dublin, the very last Glee Live 2011 performance.  Darren told Chris he had a surprise for the Klaine skit that night, but Chris had never expected this.


A/N: Look who's back on ! Hello again. And now I'm writing in the Glee fandom, as oppose to all my Artemis Fowl from before. I will be updating some of those AF fics, when they inspire me to, and I owe you all an apology for that one. But I will write more now because it is good practice. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Scripted - A CrissColfer Glee Live 2011 Fanfic<strong>

* * *

><p>Darren had not given him any warning, whatsoever.<p>

Three hours earlier, Chris Colfer had been practicing his poem for the final show in Dublin. He had fully and completely prepared Darren.

"Hey Darren!" He called at him.

"Yep?" Darren sauntered over.

"Tonight is the last show, so I'm trying something a little different for the Klaine skit."

"Awesome! You're going to top the king and royal guard thing?"

"Oh yes! I wrote a poem, wanna hear?"

"Definitely."

"Okay. _Blaine Warbler Anderson, I have never loved another._

_Except for last year when I was in love with my step brother._

_I admire you almost as much as I admire the late Alexander Mc Queen._

_You squint when you sing._

_How I've missed our impromptu performances in the Dalton Academy Halls._

_The rooms, the bleachers, where the hell were all the teachers?_

_We've seen everything eye to eye, all the pain, and all the hurt. At least we did until my last growth spurt._

_We've shared so many intimate moments, memories that shine in glitter._

_Just the two of us, Facebook, MySpace, Tumblr and Twitter._

_Since we've met it's been absolute heaven._

_For your Emmy consideration, 2011._

_But through all the glory, the scary and the hype, I swear to God, I'm gonna punch the next person who calls me a stereotype._

_I'm so thankful to have found a partner as talented as me, and forever we shall be, unless the writers change things in Season 3._

_So Blaine. Until that happens, I thought now would be the perfect time to PROPOSE_!"

Chris gave it a moment to sink in. "So? What do you think?"

Darren was grinning. "That was awesome! The fans will love it."

Chris did a little bounce of joy. "You think?"

"I know." Darren hesitated for a moment, and then grinned again. "I've got a little surprise for the Klaine skit as well."

"Really? What is it!"

"It's a surprise. I'm pretty sure you'll like it though." And Darren had just walked away then, pausing only to give Chris a quick wink.

The skit had been going fantastically. The audience laughed at all the right spots in his poem, and Darren's facial expressions had been hilarious. And then it was time for the final line:

"_I thought now would be the perfect time to PROPOSE_! Blaine Warbler. Will. You. JOIN GLEE CLUB?" Chris kicked his feet and the audience cheered. And then it happened, Darren said something completely unscripted, and completely unrehearsed.

"Kurt, Kurt, get up, come here. Come here."

And Chris went along with it, he got up, prancing his way over to stand beside Darren. But inside he was freaking out. What was Darren going to do? He wasn't going to make him crack was he? What could Darren possibly do that could make him crack?

Darren paused for a moment, and then he turned to Chris, and said quickly, staring right into Chris' eyes:

"Kurt. You had me at Em-" Darren grabbed the sides of Chris' face and pulled him in for a heart stopping kiss.

Chris' whole body reacted, moving in closer to Darren's and the kiss deepened for a moment. Then Chris realized what he was doing. He was practically making out with Darren Criss in front of an audience of thousands of people. Darren released him, and he stumbled backwards, nearly falling over, his arms flying like windmills. He sort of staggered around, and then he actually fell over. He managed to exaggerate it just that little bit more, so it looked like Kurt, but it was really all Chris.

Darren kept talking, keeping a cool head about all of this while, Chris lay on the floor. Darren kissed him, he freaking kissed him without warning! This, of all things Chris had not been prepared for.

But it wasn't over. "Kurt, I've always wanted to do something that the Warblers never ever let me do."

"Wear another blazer?" Chris tried to sound calm, but he sounded very out of breath, and even more high pitched than usual. Darren was a good kisser.

Darren kneeled down beside Chris, staring him straight in the eyes with that puppy dog look of his. "We've been through this. You love the blazer." Chris' breath hitched, and he tried, so hard not to crack. He was pretty sure he already had.

"I've always wanted to do one of those big 80s powerhouse rock songs. Wouldn't that be fun? Please!"

And Chris tried, one last time to get Darren to crack. "Ehhhhhh- No honey, no, no, no. It's scripted that Finn is next." Yes. _That_ was scripted.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it, reviews are always appreciated. I do have some more ideas for continuing this story, so if it receives any readers, I may continue :) Thanks again for reading!


End file.
